The invention concerns an actuator operating with spring power for the sudden operation of electrical switching apparatus such as vacuum switching apparatus. Actuators of this kind, which are fast-acting switching mechanisms, require a device by which the spring forces are suddenly released if the forces required for the regular operation are stored, that is, the forces required to switch the switching apparatus on or off. This can be accomplished by a latch arrangement which is released automatically when a given angular position of rotatably supported parts is reached. However, such devices consist of a relatively large number of parts.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to reduce this expenditure.